Behind the Scenes with D Gray Man
by Singer of Water
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the people of D Gray Man do during their free time? Well now's your chance! Go behind the scenes and see what everyone does when they aren't working. Ideas are from Darkargo and I! Thank you! DISCONTINUED
1. Character Bios

**Hey everybody! Have you ever wondered what the people of D Gray Man do during their spare time? Well here's your chance. Behind the Scenes with D Gray Man! Each chapter is a short goofy oneshot. Every idea for each chapter came from my friend Darkargo and I during school. We just came up with random stuff that we laughed about and I decided to turn it into a fanfic. Anyways here you go! I hope you enjoy Behind the Scenes with D Gray Man! :D **

**This chapter is an introduction to the OCs you will be reading about in here. Thank you to my friend Darkargo for letting me use her OCs Reign and Ed and thank you to my twin sister for letting me use her OCs Robin, Luke, and Ray.**

Lily (17): She is an exorcist and Lavi's childhood friend. She is the sister of Jack and they lost their dad five years before they joined the Black Order to Tyki Mikk when he killed him. She has bright blue eyes and blonde hair that goes a bit past her shoulders. Her innocence can turn whatever she is holding into an anti-akuma weapon. (example: if she is holding a stick she can turn it into either a sword, a spear, or a club.) Her weapon of choice is her fan which can turn into a razor sharp fan that can be thrown like a Frisbee (or think of Tron Legacy and the disks they have) or when its folded up she can flick her wrist and knives are thrown at the akuma. She loves to sing and write her own songs, she was a performer in her dad's circus with him and her brother. She is a happy, caring girl who will do anything to protect her friends and family. But if you get on her bad side look out (you will all see why very soon :3). She is also the Singing Maiden who has the ability to control and create akuma through song, which she doesn't know how to control.

Jack (26): He is a scientist at the Black Order and is Lily's older brother. He has brown hair that is slightly messy and has green eyes. He is a kind young man who is devoted to his work. When he is asked to do something he will immediately get to work on it and won't stop until it is done. (Unless it's one of the days where the science department has a thousand things to do, because after awhile he will get tired of working.) He cares for his sister (not as much as Komui though) and his friends.

Robin (14): She is an exorcist and has two wolf companions who are her anti-akuma beast weapons. She has brunette hair with pink streaks in it and has green eyes. Little is known about her except that she is from England and that she had left home to travel the world.

Ray (?): He is the older of the two wolves, who are Robin's anti-akuma beast weapons. He is a blue wolf and has a right front paw and a left hind paw that are metal. (think of Ed Elric from FMA) His past is unknown so no one knows anything about him except that Robin met him during her travels.

Luke (?): The younger of the two wolves. He looks like Ray, but without the metal paws. He is like a brother to Ray and he loves sweets. He was a petty thief before he met Robin. He is an idiot and gets into a lot of trouble especially when he and Ed team up.

Reign (?): She is an alien who in now an exorcist for the Black Order. She has blue hair and purple eyes. (?) Her innocence is a scythe. She has a space ship (not a UFO or a rocket kinda thing) that she has locked up in the Science Department storage room so that Komui doesn't try to mess with it even though he sometimes gets to it. She is very bitchy and gets annoyed easily by her parasite Ed.

Ed (?): He is a small black dragon who is Reign's parasite. The thing about him and Reign is that if he dies so does Reign and whatever he eats Reign will feel the effects of it later (that is if it's something gross or bad). He is an idiot and when he and Luke are teamed up stay away unless you want something to happen to you. He too has innocence, however, he doesn't know how to use it. His innocence allows him to go into Reign's mind and get knowledge from her and get worldly knowledge (Like absorb information and knowledge that she has). But he doesn't even know he is able to do that so he doesn't know many things. He is an innocent little dragon who doesn't know about perverted or adult things (example: he doesn't know about the whole nose bleed thing and he doesn't know what the 'no pants dance' is). He is always happy and sometimes doesn't have a clue what is going on around him.

Terrence (18): He is a new finder to the Order. He has short, messy black hair and brown eyes. He has a rivalry with Lavi because when he came back from a mission with Kanda he met Lily who showed him around the Order. He grew a liking to her which bugged Lavi. Thus began their rivalry.

**Yeah um..I don't have a lot of information on my sister's and friend's OCs so that is why they're bios are shorter. Also Terrence's bio is shorter because I have yet to fully develop his character. When I do I will edit his bio. And if you are wondering why Ed's bio is just as long as my OCs bios that is because Reign and Ed are practically the same person (kinda) so like the whole if he dies she dies and the whatever he eats she will feel later it would have gone into Reign's bio as well but it's mainly about him since he is the parasite. Now get ready for all the fun things you will get to read about! YAYZ! XD**


	2. Seats

**Here's the first chapter in Behind the Scenes with D Gray Man! Enjoy!**

Seats

Its a Saturday and most of the exorcists are at headquarters with nothing to do. When there is no missions they usually go to the lounge to talk with one another or relax. Today everyone decided to meet in the lounge to relax and take a break while they had the chance. In the lounge Lily and Allen were sitting at one of the couches talking and laughing. In two easy chairs you find Reign and Lenalee drinking tea and chatting about their recent mission. Ed was on the ground with a bunch of food and ingredients trying to make the perfect pizza. (Of course)

Suddenly the door opens and in comes a new face. He had red hair, wore an eye patch and a bandana, and had green eyes. He then said, "Hey everyone I'm Lavi and I'm the new character in D Gray Man!"

Lily looked away from Allen and saw Lavi standing in the door way and stares. Lavi then spoke again and said, "Is there somewhere I can sit?"

Lily looks at Allen then Lavi, back to Allen and back to Lavi...

_**SHOVE! THUD!**_

__Lily pushes Allen off of the couch and says with a wide smile, "Here's a seat!"

Reign shakes her head as in a way of wow-that-was-smooth. Lenalee looks down at Allen, who had swirls in his eyes, worried. Ed still making his pizza.

**Yeeeeaaah...not my best work. My friend Darkargo and I had biology together last year and one day she had made a joke about how when Lavi joins the show and Lily meets him for the first time she shoves Allen out of the seat so Lavi could sit next to her. Btw when Lavi said 'I'm the new character in D Gray Man' the idea of this chapter was as if they were filming the show or something like that. Idk Darkargo told it to me way better than this crap, and also I can't really remember exactly what she said all that well bc she told me it LAST YEAR. So yeah...well I promise you that the other chapters will be better than this. Also I never really had a title for this chapter so I just went with the title 'Seats'. Again not my best work sorry everyone. Please R and R! **


	3. Ed Skips a Mission

**Okay now here is the next chapter! I don't feel like this one will be one of my best works as well, but I promise it will be better and if not all the other chapters will! ENJOY! ^^**

Ed Skips a Mission

It was a calm day, nothing much was happening. Lavi didn't have a mission and he didn't have records to write so he decided to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

When he got to the cafeteria he walked over to the ordering window, when he got there he saw Ed sitting on the ground looking bored.

"Ed where's Reign? I thought she was on a mission."

"Oh yeah she did. She went on a mission with Lily and Krory, but I didn't feel like going. And now I'm bored. Can I hang with you 'til she gets back?" Ed said looking up at Lavi.

"Uuuh...sure I guess. What's the worst that could happen?"

_Week later:_

Lily, Reign, and Krory walked out of the entrance to the underground waterways and Lily said, "We should go take the innocence to Hevlaska."

"I agree," said Krory. "And once we do I am going to the cafeteria to get something to eat."

"Yeah whatever," Reign said. "I just hope Ed didn't destroy anything while I was gone."

"Oh yeah, didn't he stay behind?" Lily asked.

"Why did he? He usually goes on missions with you Reign," Krory said.

"I don't know and I don't care. What I care about is getting something to eat, taking a nap, and making sure Ed didn't destroy anything."

Just then Lavi walked up to the returning exorcists all beat up and exhausted.

"Lavi what happened?" Lily said wide eyed.

"Yeah. You look like you got run over by a bulldozer," Reign said.

Lavi turned to Reign and said in an annoyed and tired voice, "He's going on _every_ mission with you," then walked away.

**Oh Ed what did you do to poor Lavi. Well at least Reign now knows to take him on every mission. R and R please!**


	4. Ed Asks Where Babies Come From 1

**Okay so this next chapter I thought was the funniest idea Darkargo could have come up with! XD ENJOY!**

Ed Asks Where Babies Come From

Reign, Ed, Lavi, and Lily were walking through the halls. Lavi and Lily were walking in front of Reign and Ed a little bit talking, while Reign just walked silently with Ed walking at her feet. Ed was silent, which was something that never happens with him. He then stopped and said.

"Hey Reign, where do babies come from?" 

Reign, Lavi, and Lily stopped and looked over at the black dragon.

"Why the hell are you asking that?" Reign asked.

"I'm curious!" Ed said smiling like an idiot.

Reign groaned, "Fine. Hmm...ah! Here's an example. Let's say that Lavi and Lily love each other very much."

Lavi's and Lily's eyes went wide and they looked at each other awkwardly, then took a few side steps away from each other.

Reign, still talking, said, "And if one day they want to have a baby they0"

"No no no no no no!" Lavi and Lily cried and grabbed Reign and covered her mouth.

"Babies come from teh store Ed!" Lavi said his face going bright red.

"So don't ask again!" Lily said turning just as red.

"Ooh! Okay!" Ed said and walked away.

Reign escaped the two blushing exorcists' hold, turned to them and said, "I was going to say 'they go to the store for a baby.' You honestly think I'd tell that idiot where babies _actually_ come from?"

**Hahaha I love this! Well I hope you love it too! R and R please!**


	5. Ed Asks Where Babies Come From 2

**Okay so this chapter is the same as the last chapter, but this one is Darkargo's version. I couldn't decide which version to use so I decided to use both for this fanfic. So I hope you all enjoy!**

Across the universe, there is only question that strikes horror into all. A question either asked or in some cases, found out. A question one alien never expected to hear. But of course, she was wrong.

Reign reclined back in her chair in the break room, lazily sipping tea. It was a casual Tuesday morning, and anything could go wrong. She lowered the cup from her lips, _Wonder how my buddy Serin is doing, _she thought, placing the cup on the coffee table. Her ears detected laughter, she turned her head instinctively to the door, her brow raised in curiosity. 

"Ahh. G'morning Reign!" 

"Hey Rainy!" 

She was greeted by the two exorcists, Lavi and Lily. She nodded her head, greeting them with gleaming eyes. While they made their way to the couch opposite of her, another member joined the room. 

"HELLO PEOPLE!" Her parasite trotted in, cheerful as usual. He waved excitedly to the two on the couch, before hopping onto Reign's armrest.  
"Reign," he smiled bashfully at his host. 

_Crap, he's up to something._ Reign gripped the opposite armrest tightly. 

"Where do babies come from?" That question was like a wave, a wave of silence. Both Lavi and Lily, who were deep in a conversation, stopped, and turned to look at the parasitic dragon, smiling at his host. 

"Well?" 

"Uh, um," Reign stumbled over words, her eyes darted around the room, looking for a decent explanation. That's when they landed on the couple sitting across from her. 

"You want to know that bad?" Her partner nodded his head. 

"Okay, well let's just say, that Lavi and Lily love each other very much." Both Lavi and Lily blushed madly while scooting to opposite ends of the couch. 

"And they um, well-" She felt a hand slam over her mouth, attempting to silence her. 

"THEIR MADE IN CHINA!" Lily shouted at the dragon, who was still smiling. 

"Really? So that explains why I have a 'Made in China' on my foot. Thanks guys!" Ed bounded off the chair and out of room. 

Reign felt Lavi's hand move off of her mouth. 

"Ya'll really thought I was going to tell him the truth about the 'No pants dance'? Sheesh. How dumb do you think I am?" She crossed her arms angrily. 

Both Lavi and Lily looked at each other and sighed heavily. Still, it was too close for comfort. 


	6. Ed Pretends to be a Microwave

**Here's another chapter for Behind the Scenes with D Gray Man! Another idea that came from the wonderful mind of Darkargo. Thanks again girl! Enjoy everyone!**

Ed Pretends to be a Microwave

Allen, Reign, Lavi, Lily, Kanda, Miranda, and Lenalee were in the exorcists' lounge chatting and enjoying a break from work.

"Allen how did you last mission go?" Lenalee asked the white haired boy.

"Oh it went good. We go-"

"Beep..."

"Uh...What?" Lavi said puzzled.

"I said we got th-" Allen said, but was interrupted by "Beep..." again.

"Okay what is that?" Reign said annoyed.

"I don't know, but it's probably nothing to worry about," Lily said.

"I-I hope so," Miranda said looking around nervously.

"Don't worry Miranda. There's nothing here to be scared of," Lavi said giving her a reassuring smile.

"A-alrig-"

"Beep..."

"AAAH! There's something behind me! It's behind me! Miranda said jumping out of her seat from the couch.

"Beep...Beep..."

Everyone huddled around each other eyeing the couch.

"Someone should go look and see what it is," Allen said.

"Alright. I nominate, Lavi, to go see what it is," Lily said pointing at the red head.

"I seco- Wait what?" Lavi said.

"Come on Lavi. You can do it," Lenalee sadi as she and Lily gave him a little push towards the couch. "We are right behind you."

"I swear, if it's something Komui made I'm going to kill him," Lavi muttered.

As he slowly crept to the couch everyone could still hear, "Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..." When Lavi got to the couch he looked over the top and peered behind it. And what he found surprised him.

"Ed? What are you doing?" Lavi said to the dragon who was sitting on the ground criss-cross style.

"Beep...Oh hi Lavi! Beep...," Ed said waving up at the red head.

"Wait it's Ed?" Reign exclaimed, her eye twitching.

"Tch, what is that idiot doing here?" Kanda said.

Lenalee walked up to the couch next to Lavi and looked down at the little dragon. "Ed, what _are_ you doing?"

"Beep...Hi Lenalee! Beep...I'm pretending- Beep...To be- Beep...A microwave- Beep...," Ed explained. "Beep...Your invisible taco's done!" he said holding out his hands, which were empty.

"He's pretending...," Allen began.

"To be a microwave?...," Miranda finished.

"Ed get out from behind there!" Reign ordered her parasite.

"Beep...Yeah- Beep...Reign?" Ed said crawling out from behind the couch and standing up so he was facing everyone.

"Why are you pretending to be a microwave and doing it behind the couch?" Reign asked her eye still twitching.

"Beep...Because- Beep...I was bored- Beep...And I- Beep...Wanted to know- Beep...What it would- Beep...Be like- Beep...," Ed said smiling.

Everyone face palmed while the dragon continued on beeping.

**K well I don't really know what to say here so...R and R please :D**


	7. Ed Messes with Lily's Music

**Okay so in the character bios I had mentioned in Lily's that you don't want to get on her bad side, so here is the reason as to why. Enjoy!**

Ed Messes with Lily's Music

Lily was in her room writing song and music to go with it when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she shouted at the door.

The door opened and in came Lenalee and Robin.

"Hey guys," Lily said looking up from her papers. "What's up?"

"We were about to head down to the cafeteria. You want to come with?" Robin asked.

"Sure," Lily said setting her things down at her desk. She walked out with the two female exorcists closing the door behind her. However, the door didn't close all the way.

Ed was walking through the halls when he came across Lily's room. "Uh oh, Lily's door is open. Maybe she's inside! I'll go say hi!" The dragon then opened the door and walked in. To his dismay Lily wasn't in the room.

"Aw. I guess she's not here," Ed whined. His eyes then caught sight of her desk. On it was papers and notebooks. Ed walked over and hopped up onto the desk.

"What are these?" he said looking closer at them. "Oh they're her songs and music! Aw they don't look happy. I'll fix them up for her!"

Lily got to her room and noticed the door was open. _I could've sworn I closed it._

She walked in and found Ed on the floor surrounded by papers, pencils, and notebooks.

"Ed what are you doing in my room?" Lily asked the dragon.

"Oh hi Lily!" Ed said waving. "I noticed your door wasn't closed and I thought you were in here. I wanted to say hi, but you weren't in here," he said as Lily bent down and picked up some papers.

"Ed what are these?" she asked looking closely at them. She gasped.

"Oh they're your songs and music," Ed said. "They looked sad so I drew smiley faces on them so they'd be happy!" Ed smiled at the female exorcist, "Do you like them?"

Lily stood there silent, a shadow over her eyes. "Ed. What have you DONE!" she screamed so loud that everyone in headquarters heard. She had fire in her eyes now.

The little dragon cowered as fire surrounded the girl. **[AN]**

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lily screamed as she lunged for Ed.

But he jumped out of the way at the last second, narrowly missing her. He then bolted out the door and through the halls with Lily hot on his trail.

"HEELP! SHE'S GOING TO MURDER ME!" he cried out as he passed finders and scientists through the halls.

"GET BACK HERE!" Lily shouted still clutching the papers and running him down.

Ed turned down a hallway and ran into Lavi, Allen, and Reign.

"Hey Ed. What's the hurry?" Lavi said.

"S-sh-she's," Ed stuttered breathlessly.

"Out with it you idiot," Reign snapped.

"She's going to muder me," he said.

"Who is? And was that you screaming?" Allen asked.

"ED WHERE ARE YOU!"

Lavi and Allen looked slightly scared and looked at the little black dragon.

"Oh no she found me."

"Who's found you?" Allen asked worried.

"I gotta hide!" Ed said and jumped into Reign's back. **[AN]** "I'm not here."

"Ed what did you do this time?" Reign asked as Lily came into the hallway.

"Hey Lily. What's u-" Lavi said, but stopped when he saw the anger in her eyes. "Uh Lily, are you okay?"

"No," she said. "Where's Ed!"

"Don't let her get me! Oops!"

Lily looked over at Reign and saw Ed jump out of her back.

"ED!"

"Lily please don't kill me!" Ed pleaded.

Lily lunged for Ed, but Lavi and Allen grabbed her. "Whoa whoa whoa! Let's calm down," Reign said stepping in front of Ed. "Let's not forget that if you kill him you kill me as well."

"Yeah, calm down Lily," Allen said as he tried to hold the enraged girl.

"What did Ed do to get you this mad?" Lavi asked.

"He ruined my music!" she exclaimed.

"Okay how bad could it be?"" Reign said as Lily handed her the papers. "Oh my God. What did you do Ed?"

"They looked sad so I drew smiley faces on them," Ed explained.

"I'm going to kill you!" Lily screamed and tried to lunge at him, making Lavi and Allen struggle to hold her back.

"Calm down Lily," Reign said. "I'll fix them don't worry."

"Fine," Lily said calming down enough to where Lavi and Allen didn't need to hold her. "But if he ever does that again I will killl him."

"Note taken," Reign said. She turned to Ed. "I _know_ you won't do it again. And to make sure you don't, _you're _going to be fixing her songs and music."

So for the rest of the day Ed fixed Lily's songs and music. And after this day Ed knows never to mess with Lily's music, unless he has a death wish.

**And you all thought that Lily was just a sweet girl who loves her friends and family. Haha wrong! I hope you enjoyed this. Credit for the idea of this chapter goes to Darkargo. Honestly, practically all the ideas for the chapters go to Darkargo. YOU'RE AMAZING! Maybe one or two of the chapters' ideas are mine. For the [AN]s the first one is about the whole fire around Lily thing, think of Allen when he was playing poker and he had fire around him. Also Reign is an alien and Ed is her parasite right? So technically Ed is a part of her so he is able to jump into her. So yeah. R and R please! :D**


	8. EdRed BullSpoonFire

**Idk what to say right now sorry. So just go ahead and read and enjoy!**

Ed+Red Bull+Spoon=Fire

"How could you lose Allen?" Lavi said. "I thought you never lose at cards?"

"Calm down Lavi, Allen did his best. Although I'm confused on how _he_ could have beat him," Lily said.

"Yeah, Allen did his best, but how _he _won is a mystery," Lenalee said.

"I just hope Reign doesn't find out," Allen said sweat dropping.

"That I don't find out about what?" Reign said walking into the room.

"Uh nothing," Lavi said smiling like he was trying to hide something.

"Whatever. Hey have any of you seen my six pack?" Reign said.

"What six pack?" Lenalee asked.

"My red bull."

"Oh well we played a game of poker and bet your red bull...and lost," Allen said.

"You what!" Reign cried. "Who has it now?"

"Ed," Allen said.

"Oh great! Do you know what happened last time he had red bull? He burned down the kitchen! With a _SPOON!_" Reign exclaimed.

"How did he do that?" Lily asked.

"Lily don't even think about it. It defys all logic."

Suddenly there was a loud explosion that shook the whole building. The exorcists then heard Reeer shout "ED!"

"Great he blew up the science department!" Reign said throwing her hands in the air.

**Yep and that is why you should never give Ed Red Bull. Especially a six pack of it. Another chapter credited to Darkargo. R and R please!**


	9. Reign and Barney?

**Well here is another exciting chapter of Behind the Scenes with D Gray Man. Enjoy.**

Reign and Barney?

Marie, Miranda, and Allen were sitting in the lounge relaxing after their mission when Lily, Robin, Reign, and Lenalee came in.

"Reign are you okay? You don't look so good," Robin said taking note of Reign's sluggish pace.

"Yeah, you look tired," Lenalee said. "Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"I'm fine, I'm just tired," Reign said a bit irritated. "And no I haven't been getting enough sleep because Ed and Luke were in my room singing the Barney theme song. And when they stopped I finally fell asleep only to have a nightmare of Barney chasing me with a knife!"

"Uuuh...," was all Lily could say.

"Barney?" Marie said.

"It's a purple dinosaur on a TV show," Reign explained.

"And he was chasing you?" Allen said.

"With a knife!" Miranda said scared.

"Chill, it was just a dream and he's not even real," Reign said. "Although it was pretty creepy."

"So where is Ed and Luke now?" Marie asked.

"Hell if I know," Reign said. "As long as he's not blowing anything up, I don't care."

"I asked Ray to go look for them, and so far I don't know where they are," Robin said.

"They better stay away from my room," Lily said crossing her arms across her chest.

"So what exactly was your dream about?" Lenalee asked Reign.

"Well-," Reign started, but then a large shadow fell over her.

Everyone turned to see a large figure standing in the doorway. When it got further into the room, everyone could see that it was a large purple dinosaur.

"Ah! Barney!" Reign cried out.

"WHAT!" everyone cried.

Reign activated her scythe and swung at Barney's head screaming "DIE!" The dinosaur held up it's hands saying, "Wait! Wait!" Reign's scythe sliced off the head and everyone watched it roll to Reign's feet. Miranda fainted while everyone just stared with an expression of 'what-the-fuck-just-happened?' The rest of Barney fell to the floor.

"Aw, there goes the head," a voice said.

"It was fun while it lasted," another voice said.

"Who's there?" Allen said.

Ed and Luke walked into the lounge with giant grins on their faces.

"Ed? Luke?" Robin said. "Where have you two been?"

"Devising a plan," Luke said.

"Yeah, we were bored so we decided to dress someone in a Barney costume and see how Reign would react," Ed explained.

"Why you!" Reign said angered.

"Wait," Lily said. "You said you were planning on dressing someone as Barney, right?"

"Yep," Ed and Luke said.

"Who did you put in the costume?"

"Lavi!" Ed and Luke said grinning wider.

"What?" everyone exclaimed.

"Reign sliced the head off of the costume though!" Allen said.

Miranda who had just came to fainted again hearing this.

"Oh yeeeaah," Ed said.

"So does that mean his head got sliced off too?" Luke asked.

Lily, Allen, and Lenalee rushed over to the motionless corpse of the dinosaur.

"But wait," Marie said. "Didn't Reign use her innocence to slice the head off?"

"Yeah, she did," Robin said.

"So does that mean Lavi's alright?" Miranda asked standing back up with help from Marie.

"Lavi are you okay?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lavi said as Allen, Lenalee, and Lily helped him out of the purple dinosaur costume. "I managed to duck my head in time when she swung her scythe at me."

"What happened? How did they get you in the costume?" Lenalee asked.

"I was in the library when I was knocked out," Lavi explained. "Then I woke up in this costume."

"Ed, Luke, you two are idiots," Reign said.

"Yep!" the two creatures said smiling like idiots.


	10. Ed Jams the Computer

**Now this one is kinda funny, well it was funny when Darkargo told me it, idk if I made it funny or not. -_-' Well enjoy.**

Ed Jams the Computer

In the Science Department all the scientists were busy at work just like any other day, trying to get along and get work done and over with quickly. Or will it be quickly?

"Hey Jack," Reever said calling the brown haired, twenty six year old over.

"Yeah Reever?" Jack said.

"Can you print me off this file?" Reever said quickly writing something down on a piece of paper then handing it to Jack. "I'm swamped right now."

"Sure no problem," Jack said then walked over to one of the open computers in the room. When he pressed the power button nothing happened.

"That's weird. It was working just fine yesturday," Jack said. "Section Leader Reever, the computer's not working."

"What? You've got to be kidding me," Reever said getting up from his seat and walking over to Jack. "Well did you turn it on?"

"I did, but it won't turn on. Look," Jack said pressing the power button. Again, nothing happened.

"That's odd. Wait, what's this?" Reever said pointing at some red goop oozing out of the computer. He wiped it off with his finger and sniffed it. "What the hell. Strawberry jam?"

"What?"

"It's strawberry jam. But how did it get in the computer?"

"How the hell did you cover yourself in strawberry jam?" shouted a voice.

Reever and Jack looked up and out in the hall Reign and Ed were walking by. Ed was covered in some red goop that looked like the strawvberry jam coming out of the computer. Reever and Jack looked at each other and said, "Ed."

"Ed can you come over here?" Reever said.

"Sure!" Ed said.

"Oh great. What did you do this time?" Reign said.

"Whatcha need Mr. Reever?" Ed said smiling and licking the jam off of his fingers.

"Ed did you use this computer?" Jack asked.

"No," Ed said shaking his head.

"Are you sure?" Reever said. "Because you're covered in strawberry jam and there's strawberry jam coming out of the computer."

"Huh, well that is definitely weird," Ed said quickly turning around to leave.

"Ed what did you do?" Reign said.

"I filled the computer with strawberry jam...," Ed said acting innocent.

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"I thought it was a toaster that could put jam on your toast," Ed said.

Reign did a face palm and groaned. "Sorry Reever. Sorry Jack. Ed is brainless as ever."

"It's fine. I'll just add fixing the computer on my list of things to do today," Reever said, his eye twitching.

"Hey Reign I just thought of something," Ed said excitedly.

"What?"

"I literally 'jammed' the computer!"

**Cue drum music for cheesey jokes. 'dun dun chh' Well as always Ed did something reeeaally stupid. Will he ever learn?**

**Reign: I still can't believe you did that.**

**Ed: I thought it was a toaster that put the jam on for you!**

**Reign: Whatever...**

**Lily, Robin, Lenalee: R and R please! ^^**


	11. Trip to the Beach

**Well here's another great chapter for Behind the Scenes with D Gray Man. Let's see what fun things they have in store for us today! :D Let's read!**

Trip to the Beach

"Who wants to go to the beach?" Lily announced.

"Oh oh! Me me me!" Ed shouted raising his hand. "Wait...what's the beach?"

"You don't know what the beach is?" Allen asked looking over at the little dragon.

"Nope!" he said smiling. "Does it have candy?"

Reign face palmed, "You are an idiot. The beach is where the ocean is. You know that big blue thing that's called water."

"Ooh! I thought that was blue raspberry jelly," Ed said.

Everyone face palmed.

At the beach, Lavi started a water gun war with Allen. When Lavi accidentally hit Kanda in the face, he ran for his life as Kanda chased him with his sword.

"Kanda calm down. We don't want to get kicked off the beach for killing people," Lilyl said.

"No, we'd get kicked off because of that idiot," Reign said pointing at Ed, who was eating sand. "OH COME ON! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO EAT SAND! GREAT NOW I'M GOING TO BE SICK LATER THANKS TO YOU!"

"Ed stop eating the sand!" Lenalee cried out.

When the boys turned over to the girls there expressions changed fast. Allen was blushing madly seeing Lenalee in her green bikini, Kanda was speechless seeing Reign in her black bikini, and Lavi got a nose bleed from seeing Lily in her pale blue bikini.

"Lavi, do you need a tissue?" Ed asked.

As the day dragged on, everyone did their own things. Kanda and Reign sat on the beach talking occassionally, while Allen, Ed, Lavi, Lenalee, and Lily played in the water and sand. Lavi at some points during the day would hit on some girls, only to get hit on the head and dragged away by either Allen, Lenalee, or Lily.

When everyone sat down to relax Ed walked over to Lavi, who was talking to Allen and Lily, and said, "Lavi, what's the no pants dance? I've heard Reign mention it before. Can you teach me it?"

Lavi, who was drinking water, nearly choked when he heard Ed ask that. His face turned bright red, he looked over at Lily and Allen, who turned to talk to Lenalee. "W-well, um...uh Ed...," Lavi said looking around frantically. "Why don't you...ask Kanda a different question."

"Okay," Ed said and walked over to Kanda. "Kanda why is your hair so long? Are you trying to be a girl?"

Kanda's eye twitched and he unsheathed his sword.

At the Science Department, Komui, Reever, and Jack were having a coffee break and talking.

"I wonder how the beach trip is going?" Jack said.

"I'm surprised Kanda went," Komui said.

"Yeah me too," Reever said. "Didn't Ed go too?"

"Oh no," Jack said. "With him, nothing ever goes right. Let's hope nothing bad ha-"

"I can't believe you got us banned from the beach!" Reign shouted.

"It was Lavi and Kanda's fault not mine!" Ed whined.

"How was it our fault?" Kanda and a beaten up Lavi said.

"Lavi, you told me to go ask Kanda a question because you wouldn't tell me or teach me what the no pants dance is," Ed said. "And then when I asked Kanda a simple question, he started to attack me."

"That's because you don't need to know and thanks to you, Kanda went after me when you told him I told you to ask _him_ a question!" Lavi yelled.

"And then I attacked too!" Allen said, who was just as beaten up as Lavi.

"And if you ever ask a question like that again I'll kill you," Kanda said.

"How many time do I have to tell you? If he dies I die!" Reign shouted, then turned to Ed. "If you weren't my parasite you'd have been dead a long time ago."

Ed gulped, "But we're buddies. You wouldn't kill me would you?"

"Does this look like a face that's joking!" Reign said pointing at her face.

Lily and Lenalee sighed and walked over to their brothers.

"Hi Komui," Lenalee said.

"Hey Jack," Lily said.

"Hello you two," Komui said.

"How was the beach?" Jack asked.

"Never again!" the two girls said.

**Heeheeheehee! I couldn't resist the bikini part. I mean come on. If Lavi saw a girl in a bikini wouldn't you think he would get a nose bleed? Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. This one was actually my idea!**

**Luke: Aw how come I didn't get to go to the beach?**

**Ray: Because you chose to stay at headquarters and annoy the hell out of me.**

**Robin: Ray be nice to Luke. (Even though he can get annoying.)**

**Luke: HAHAHA LAVI'S SO FUNNY! HE GOT A NOSE BLEED! XD**

**Lavi: Shut up Luke!**

**Robin: 'sighs' Can you be anymore immature? R and R please!**


	12. Reign Loses Something

**Hey everybody! Sorry for not updating on this soon enough. I have a LOT of ideas from my friend Darkargo written down I just haven't had time to write anything. But have no fear! For I have written this new chapter and two other ones after this! So enjoy!**

Reign Loses Something

"Where is it?" Reign said to herself.

"What are you doing Reign?" Allen asked the blue haired female alien.

"I'm looking for something," she replied.

"Do you need help?"

"Nah. I'm good. I've looked everywhere but the lounge. Hopefully it's there."

"Alright. Well I hope you find whatever you're looking for," Allen said walking away.

Kanda walked into the lounge to find it destroyed. "What the hell..."

"Huh? Oh Kanda it's you," Reign said popping out from behind of the couches.

"What the hell did you do Reign?"

"I'm looking for something," she said as she rumaged her hand between the couch cushions. "AHA!" she exclaimed as she pulled out her scythe from the cushions. "Found it!"

Kanda stood there silent trying to figure out how in the world a scythe would fit in couch cushions. Then Ed walked passed him and reached his hand between the cushions and pulled out a moldy pizza. "Found it!"

"If you think I'm going to eat that you're insane," Reign said pointing at the pizza.

Kanda just stood there staring at the two then walked out of the room.

**Okay so this was a very short chapter sorry, but when Darkargo and I were talking about our DGM OCs she had made up this funny story where Reign finds her scythe in the couch cushions. It's funny, but you would have had to have heard her say it hahaha -_-' Well R and R thank you!**


	13. Reign's Ship

**Hey whats up party people! XD Okay so here's the next additon to Behind the Scense with D Gray Man! I had actually forgot to mention at the end of the last chapter that when I first started writing these chapters that a lot of them take place in the lounge... Well here's a chance for you to laugh at me (if you think this is funny) but I had actually just made up the lounge for everybody to hang out, but my friend had let me borrow her D Gray Man Season 1 DVDs and when in the episode where Allen first gets to the Black Order and Lenalee is giving him a tour she had actually showed him a lounge. When I saw that I was thinking "Holy crap! There's actually a lounge? :/" Aaaaanywaaays ONTO THE CHAPTER! YAAAY!**

Reign's Ship

"So tell me again what we're doing down here?" Lily said as she and Reign walked through the Science Department storage room.

"I told you, I'm checking to see if Komui's trying to take apart my ship, or has already taken apart my ship...again," Reign said 'again' with a groan as she looked through the rows of shelves.

"Then why did you bring me along?" Lily questioned.

"Oh that's easy. Incase Komui's in his crazy mood and that big ass drill of his and I can use you as my meat shield," Reign said as if it was no big deal.

"What?" Lily shouted. "Oh no, I'm out of here," she said and turned to leave.

"Oh come on Lily," Reign said and grabbed Lily's arm dragging her along.

"Ah here it is!" Reign exclaimed.

"Finally," Lily said looking exhausted and irritated.

"Well it looks like Komui hasn't destroyed it," Reign said examining her ship.

"Good, can we go now?" Lily said crossing her arms across her chest. "I told Lenalee I'd go shopping with her in town today."

"Yeah sur-" Reign stopped herself and looked at Lily with a grin.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lily asked eyeing the blue haired alien girl.

"Hey Lily you want to go for a ride?" Reign asked still grinning.

"Yeah no," Lily said bluntly.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun," Reign said running over and grabbing Lily again and pulling her towards the ship. "Trust me it'll be worth it."

"Fine, but it better be quick," Lily said getting in.

"Oh it will be, trust me...," Reign said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Ok, but Lenalee's probably down at the cafe waiting for"

"GO!" Reign shouted when she pressed a button and the ship took off flying through a garage entrance in the back of the storage room.

"MEEEEE! AAAAAAAHHH!" Lily screamed as they went speeding through the air.

The ship pulled into the storage room and stopped in its original spot in the back.

"So was that quick enough for ya?" Reign asked grinning evilly at Lily, who's eyes were wide with terror as she gripped onto the sides of her chair shaking uncontrollably.

**Haha now you know never to go for a ride in Reign's ship, unless you love going faster than a roller coaster, bullet train, heck faster than anything in existence. XD R and R please! Thank you!**


	14. Lily and Reign Meet Timothy

**Hey everyone! Third chapter in one day WOOHOO! And sorry it's the last chapter for today. But do not cry because I promise I will update. However I have no idea when that will be so keep on the look out!**

Lily and Reign Meet Timothy

Ed and Luke were walking through the halls when they heard people talking. Up ahead was Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee with a little boy with blue hair.

"Hey everyone!" Luke shouted.

"Who's that?" Ed asked as the two walked up to the group.

"This is Timothy," Allen said. "He's a new exorcist."

"A new exorcist huh?" Luke said.

"Yeah, and what are you supposed to be?" Timothy asked.

"Luke is Robin's anti-akuma beast weapon, along with Ray," Lenalee said. "You'll meet them later."

"And what about the puny dragon?" Timothy asked pointing at Ed.

"He's Ed. He's Reign's parasite. You'll meet her later as well," Lavi said.

"Okay, so if I"m meeting Reign and Robin later, is there anyone else I'll be meeting later?" Timothy asked Allen.

"Well there's Kanda, Miranda, Krory, Choaji, and Lily, who're all exorcists," Allen said going over the exorcist in his head.

"Okay so if you're an exorcist, what's your innocence?" Ed asked.

"I can possess people and akuma," Timothy said.

"Really?" Ed said. "I want to see!"

"You should go possess Yu," Lavi snickered.

"I'd need a surprise opening," Timothy said. [1]

"A surprise opening?" Ed and Luke said tilting their heads to the side.

Just as Timothy was about to explain, two people came around a corner.

"No I don't want to go for a ride in your ship," Lily said.

"Aw, why not?" Reign complained. "You scared? Haha."

"I'm not scared of your ship I'm scared of what you'll do if we go. Last time you did loops, spins, and you even opened up the cockpit while we were upside down, making me fall out!"

"Hey I caught you didn't I?" Reign said defending her case.

"I don't wan-"

"BOOB ATTACK!" Timothy cried as he gropped Lily and Reign's boobs.

"EEEK!" the two girls shrieked.

"See surprise opening," Reign said as she held an unconcious Timothy while Lily was fuming.

"Hahahahaha!" Ed and Luke laughed while rolling on the floor. [2]

"I have NEVER seen Reign smile like that! EVER!"

"Timothy...what have you done?" Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee said in unison.

"Huh?" Reign/Timothy said. Suddenly Reign/Timothy started shaking. "W-what's happening?"

Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Ed, and Luke just stared on with confused looks as Reign/Timothy shook.

"You little PERVERT!" Reign screamed as Timothy's body suddenly came back to life.

"WHAT THE HELL!" everyone shouted.

"H-how did you-"

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Lily and Reign shouted as they activated their innocence.

"Uh oh," Timothy said and ran.

"Get back here!" the two females cried as they chased the nine year old through the halls, Reign swinging her scythe at him while Lily threw knives from her fan and her fan itself at him.

"Well," Lavi said sweat dropping. "Looks like he met Lily and Reign."

**Nothing good ever comes from Timothy's boob attack. ESPECIALLY if he does it to either Lenalee (Komui), Lily, or Reign. **

**[1] What Lavi and Timothy said was from a short comic strip at the end of DGM volume 20 so not my own words.**

**[2] ROFL! XD**

**R and R please! :3**


	15. Easter

**Happy (belated Easter everyone! I know it's super super late, but on Easter I was talking to my friend Darkargo and we came up with this idea. Enjoy!**

Easter!

Lenalee, Robin, Reign, and Lily were in the lounge chatting about one thing: Easter.

"What do you think we should do for Easter?" Robin asked sitting on the edge of her chair.

"How about a party?" Lily suggested.

"Oh no! Remember what happened at the Christmas party with Ed? And how about the Valentine's Day party with Ed and Luke?" Reign said angrily.

"Oh you mean what happened with you and Kanda?" Lily said in a sing song voice.

Robin and Lenalee giggled until Reign shot them an evil look. "Never speak of it," she said with venom in her voice.

"I've got it!" Lenalee said at last. "We'll hvae an Easter egg hunt. Everyone can either hunt for eggs alone or in teams. Whoever finds the most wins a prize."

"That's brilliant!" Robin exclaimed.

"Okay then, it's settled. We'll have an Easter egg hunt!" Lily said.

ooOOoo

In the kitchen Lily, Robin, and Lenalee had asked Jerry for tons and tons of candy and plastic eggs. When he brought them to the girls he asked, "So what are you girls planning on doing with all this stuff?"

"We're going to have an Easter egg hunt," Lenalee said. "You can either go solo or do a team effort."

"And the winner gets a prize," Robin said.

"Oh that sounds like fun," Jerry said with an expression of delight. "Well if the whole Order joins in you'll need a lot more eggs and candy. I'll be right back."

"Thanks Jerry," Robin said to his receding figure.

"Hey where's Reign?" Lily asked looking around the cafeteria as they grabbed a table to work.

"I'm right here," Reign said walking into the cafeteria with her arms loaded with cans and a remote control.

"Um Reign, what do you have there?" Lily asked.

"Paint," Reign said bluntly. "And a remote."

"Why do you have paint? And a remote for what?" Lenalee questioned.

"If we're doing this stupid egg hunt I figured I'd get a kick out of it," she said as she opened up the paint and grabbed some eggs.

"Hey girls what's up?" Lavi called out as he and Allen came over to their table.

"What's with all the candy and eggs?" Allen asked.

"We thought that for Easter we'd have an egg hunt," Robin explained.

"Sounds fun," Lavi said as he popped a piece of candy into his mouth.

"Back off," Lily warned, smacking Lavi's hand as he reached for more candy. "The candy's for the egg hunt."

"Why an egg hunt?" Lavi asked rubbing his hand.

"Because we decided that instead of a party like Christmas and Valentine's day we'd have an egg hunt," Lenalee said as she filled some of the plastic eggs with candy.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," Allen said as he began helping the girls. "Hopefully Ed and Luke won't do something stupid like they did at the parties."

"Hopefully," Lily, Reign, and Robin said.

"Can you give us a hand Lavi?" Lily asked.

"Like Allen is," Robin gestured to the fifteen year old, who was filling the Easter eggs with candy.

"Oh fine," Lavi said giving into the girls' request.

After several hours of filling the plastic eggs with candy, and Reign painting some of the eggs, they were finally done.

"Okay...now what?" Reign asked.

"Well how about we make a bunch of posters or something to get the word out," Lenalee suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Lily and Robin said excited.

"Okay. You boys get to work on that while we go hide the eggs," Reign ordered walking away with the other three girls.

"Oka- wait what?" Allen and Lavi shouted after the girls.

"Aw you've got to be kidding me!" Lavi whined.

"Come on Lavi, let's get to work. Reign probably kill us if we didn't," Allen said with a sigh.

ooOOoo

"We are _done_!" Lavi said dropping the marker he had in his hand, he and Allen slumped over a pile of posters in the lounge.

"We've finished all of the posters," Allen said with a weak, tired smile.

The four girls walked into the lounge to find the boys surrounded by stacks of paper.

"Wow! These are amazing!" Lily exclaimed picking up two posters. "Wait why are they all different?"

"What do you mean 'why are they all different?'" Lavi said angrily. "You asked us to make posters and we did."

"Yeah but you could have just made one and photo copied it," Robin said.

"What?" Allen cried.

"Oh you've gotta be-" Lavi said. "Forget it! You guys can put them up around the building! We're done!"

"That's alright. You guys can rest," Lenalee said picking up a stack of posters.

"Thanks for the posters you guys!" Lily said as she followed the other three out of the lounge, each with their own stack of posters.

"Ugh! This better be worth it if we just made all those posters," Lavi complained.

"Agreed," Allen said as Timcampy rested on his head.

ooOOoo

As the girls hung up the posters they rean into many people who asked about what they were doing. Everytime they explained that they were having an Easter egg hunt and explained the rules. And after hanging up thousands of posters the girls were down to the last few.

"All that's left is the Science Department," Robin said.

"Yeah," Lenalee said. "I bet some of them will be interested."

"Grown men hunting plastic Easter eggs full of candy?" Lily giggled. "I'd love to see that."

"Well knowing them they'd do anything to get out of that damn work they do," Reign said.

"That's true."

"Okay let's go," Robin said.

They walked to the large doors to the Science Department and began putting up the last of the posters.

"We should put some up inside as well," Lily said.

"Put what up inside?" Jack said putting a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Oh hey Jack," Lily said hugging her brother. "We're just putting up posters."

"Posters for what?" Jack asked as they headed inside the Science Department.

"For the Easter egg hunt we're going to have," Lenalee explained.

"An egg hunt?" Reeer asked as he, Johnny, and Tapp walked up to the group.

"Yeah," Reign said, still uninterested.

"Sounds interesting," Johnny said reading the poster.

"Mhm. You can either do a team effort or go solo. The one who finds the most wins a prize," Robin explained.

"What's the prize?" Tapp asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Well I'll give it a shot," Johnny said. "It sounds fun and a good way to escape all this work."

"Great glad to know we have people who want to join," Lily said. "Good luck to you guys."

ooOOoo

The next day was Easter and everyone was in their teams. Allen was with Lenalee, Lavi was with Lily, Johnny and Tapp were a team, Reever, Jack, and Komui were a team, and Ed and Luke were their own team while Ray and Robin were going solo. Mean while Kanda and Reign skipped out saying they had more important things to do than hunt for candy.

"Okay everyone!" Lenalee announced. "Lets get ready! On your mark. Get set. GO!" 

And with that everyone who was part of the activity dashed away in search of the candy filled eggs.

"Hey Lavi I heard Jerry hid the eggs for the hunt," Lily said to the red head. "How much do you want to bet he hid some in the kitchen."

"Knowing him, yeah he did," Lavi said grinning down at her.

"Then let's go!" Lily said grabbing his hand pulling him down the hall, laughing.

As the two were searching the cafeteria and kitchen Lily found an egg painted to look like the wall.

"What the... Hey Lavi, look at this," Lily said waving him over.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It looks like this egg's been painted."

"Weird. Wait wasn't Reign painting some of the eggs?"

"Oh yeah! So this is why she painted them. To blend in with the walls and furniture."

Just then something zoomed past the two. "What was that?" Lavi asked as he and Lily stared after it.

"It looks like one of Johnny's RC cars," Lily said. "But why's it out here?"

"GET IT! GET IT! GET IT! GET IT!"

The two exorcists whipped around to find the source of the yelling. It was Ed and Luke chasing the RC car.

"What are they doing?" Lavi asked bewildered.

"They're chasing the car because I attached one of the eggs to it," Reign said coming out of nowhere.

"Holy crap Reign!" Lily exclaimed holding her chest. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Reign lauged darkly as she watched the two creatures chase the car in a circle. "I told you, if we were going to do this dumb Easter egg hunt I'd get my entertainment out of it."

ooOOoo

Allen and Lenalee were looking through the library for Easter eggs when Allen said, "Found some."

"Where?" Lenalee asked.

"Underneath the chairs," he said pointing towards the sitting area.

"Good job Allen."

They were picking the eggs up when Allen turned to Lenalee and asked, "Does it feel like someone's watching us?"

"No why?"

"Nevermind," Allen said sweat dropping.

"Alright."

However, Allen was right. In the back of the room a pair of gleaming eyes were watching them closely.

"He better be careful around my Lenalee," Komui said, fire blazing around him.

"Oh whoops sorry Lenalee," Allen said when he and Lenalee reached for the same egg, their hands touching.

"It's alright," Lenalee said blushing slightly.

"No! My Lenalee!"

"What was that?" Lenalee asked Allen.

"I dunno," Allen said shrugging his shoulders. "Come on I think we found all the eggs in this room."

"Okay," Lenalee said as she followed Allen out of the library.

"No Lenalee!" Komui cried. "Allen you better watch out."

"There you are chief," Jack said as he and Reever walked into the back of the library. "Lets go."

"I have to follow my sweet Lenalee," Komui wailed. "Allen is acting suspicious."

"Oh geez," Reever said holding his head in annoyance. "Stop actig like an idiot chief. There's nothing going on between them. They're just teaming up to look for eggs."

"That's what they want you to think," he exclaimed.

Jack and Reever sighed. "Look chief Komui, we're doing the Easter egg hunt with or without you," Jack said. "So what will it be?"

"Okay then bye bye!" Komui said dashing off to who knows where.

"Wha- CHIEF!" Reever cried after the run away scientist who left a dust trail behind him.

Jack sighed. "There's no stopping him. Lets go."

"Fine," Reever said annoyed.

ooOOoo

Finally all the groups and soloists were done with the egg hunt, everyone gathered in the cafeteria to count which team or soloist had the most eggs.

"Here are the results," Lenalee said. "Allen and I had two thousand three hundred and four eggs. Komui, Jack, and Reever had three thousand two hundred and fifty seven. Johnny and Tapp had two thousand four hundred and thirty. Lily and Lavi had three thousand one hundred and sixty two. Robin had two thousand two hundred and fourty eight. Reign I thought you weren't doing the egg hunt," Lenalee said noticing the girl standing off to the side.

"Why do you have one of Johnny's remotes?" Tapp asked.

"Wait for it," Lavi and Lily said sweat dropping.

And right on cue, Johnny's RC car came zooming into the room followed closely behind by Ed and Luke.

"GET IT! GET IT! GET IT! GET IT!"

The entire group in the cafeteria sweat dropped as the two idiot creatures chased the car.

"Okay um...and how many does Ed and Luke have?" Lenalee asked.

"42," Reign said eating some of the candy from two's eggs. "Counted them when they were busy chasing the car," she said grinning evilly showing her rows of sharp pointed teeth.

"Alright and last but not least Ray had four thousand two hundred and thirty five eggs."

Everyone turned to look in shock. Ray was sitting there surrounded by the Easter eggs he found, majority of them being the eggs Reign had painted, smiling smugly.

"What?" Reign exclaimed as Lenalee handed Ray a basket full of various candy along with a giant chocolate rabbit. "How did he find all the eggs I painted?"

"I'm a wolf," Ray said bluntly. "I could smell the candy and the paint. Luke is just to dumb to even try that."

Reign groaned in frustration, her plan had failed, but she still had the two idiots chasing the car.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review. Reviews make me happy and also make me update faster.**


	16. Komui's Formula Closet

**Hey so I'm back with another Behind the Scenes with D Gray Man. This one took awhile to write. I had a lot of it done then I lost my writing mood for awhile, but I finally decided to finish it just for you guys. Enjoy! ^_^**

Komui's Formula Closet

It was a calm and peaceful day at the Black Order headquarters. Allen, Lenalee, Lily, Lavi, Kanda, Reign, Robin, and Ray were sitting in the lounge. Lily was in the process of writing a song. Lenalee was drinking tea while talking to Robin. Lavi had just finished writing all over Allen's face, who had fallen asleep, and was about to braid Kanda's hair until the samurai exorcist unsheathed his sword. Ray was resting next to Robin and Reign. Then Reign spoke up.

"Where's Team Idiot?" she asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them all day," Robin said, laughing at the name.

"They're probably doing something stupid and destroying something," Kanda said.

"Hopefully not," Lenalee said. "I don't want anything to happen. It's a calm day today."

"Lenalee's right. But with Ed and Luke, something's bound to happen," Lily said.

"Hey you never know," Lavi said. "They could actually be doing nothing today."

Boy was Lavi wrong. Ed and Luke came running into the lounge, Ed holding a glass bottle full of a pink liquid.

"Hey guys, look what we found!" Ed shouted to everyone, which also woke Allen up.

Lavi snickered, "Morning Sleeping Beauty. Looking good."

"Huh? Lavi, did you draw on my face again?" Allen exclaimed, seeing the marker in his hand.

"What did you guys find?" Robin asked.

"It's a potion!" Luke said. "I don't know what it does, but it looks like it's bubblegum flavor!"

"Where did you find that?" Reign asked.

"In a closet that had chains, a giant lock, a skull and cross bones, and DO NOT CROSS tape," Ed answered.

"That's the closet full of Komui's confiscated formulas!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"Really? But the bottle said 'Play With Me'," Ed said.

"That says 'Do Not Touch'," Reign said.

"Ooooh!" the two idiots said.

"Way to go guys," Allen said, finally rubbing the last of the marker off his face.

"Go put it back now," Reign ordered.

"Oh fine," Luke said disappointed.

The two creatures turned to walk away, but Ed tripped on his own tail. Everything was in slow motion. The bottled formula went flying behind him towards the group. Everyone watched the bottle until it smashed on the floor. A giant pink cloud of smoke surrounded the group, aside from Ed and Luke.

"Whoa, it's a giant mushroom!" Luke said, smiling. "Maybe it's friendly!"

"Uh oh…," Ed said as the cloud cleared up.

ooOOoo

"Hey, Tapp, can you get me the analysis from earlier?" Reever called across the room.

"Sure thing Section Leader," Tapp said searching his desk for the analysis.

When he found it he walked over to Reever just as Johnny came running in with Jack.

"Section Leader Reever!" Johnny called. "We've got a problem!"

"What is it?" Reever asked not looking up from his work.

"Someone broke into the closet full of Komui's confiscated formulas," Jack said.

"What?" Reever shouted, his full attention on the matter now. "Is anything missing?"

"Just one thing sir," Johnny said.

"Well what is it?"

"It's the Youthenizer formula," Jack said.

"We have to go find it before something happens," Reever said, getting up from his desk.

The four scientists ran through the halls looking for anyone that could help with the problem. But all they saw was pink smoke coming from the lounge up ahead.

"Oh no," Tapp said.

They ran full speed to the door. There they looked inside to find Ed and Luke standing in front of the pink smoke.

"Hey guys!" Ed greeted the four.

"Got any more fun stuff?" Luke asked.

"I should have known it was you two," Reever said, his anger growing.

Finally the pink smoke cleared.

"Uh Section Leader…," Johnny said slowly.

Reever looked up from the two creatures on the ground. "Oh no."

In front of them, sitting on the ground were seven babies and one wolf pup.

"Whoa! What's with all the babies?" Ed asked.

"That formula was the Youthenizer formula Komui made to give us scientists more energy to work," Johnny explained as he watched the babies crawling around the floor.

"But the problem is it turned whoever used the formula into a baby," Tapp said.

"Wow! So that means that's Robin and Ray?" Luke said, walking up to the two. "I'm taller than you Ray," he laughed.

Ray got annoyed with that comment and bit Luke's paw.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"Aw, Reign, you look so cute," Ed said to a small white creature underneath a hat. Reign punched him. "Ow!"

"So how long will they stay like this?" Jack asked, picking his 'baby' sister up. She was sitting next to Lavi, the moment Jack picked her up the two babies started crying. Lavi latched himself onto Jack's leg. "What the? Stop crying."

"Haven't you ever taken care of Lily when she was a baby?" Tapp asked.

"Yeah, but she hardly ever cried and I was like seven or something," he said. "Both of you calm down."

Johnny picked Lavi up hoping to make him stop crying. "They won't stop crying," he said, walking over to Jack. Then the two babies saw each other, stopped crying and were reaching toward each other.

'What the…," was all Jack could say. He and Johnny placed the babies on the ground and they started playing and crawling around together.

"Aw baby love," Ed said.

"So how long will they stay babies?" Jack asked as Lily crawled to him and began playing with his shoe laces.

"Last time this happened it lasted a week," Reever said, rubbing his temples.

"A week?"

"Yeah, but the real problem is what are we going to do? They're exorcists who can't go on missions now that they're babies. And we need someone to watch them."

"What about Jerry when he's on his break?" Tapp suggested.

"And we could get the other exorcists to watch them when they're not on missions," Johnny said.

"Oh hey guys," Komui said noticing the group in the room as he passed by. "What's everyone doing?"

"Ed and Luke got your confiscated Youthenizer formula and turned Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Lily, Kanda, Reign, Robin, and Ray into babies," Reever said frustrated.

Komui was silent for a moment as he watched Lenalee crawl to him then sit down holding her hands in the air, smiling while saying, "Up."

"Aw look at Lenalee!" Komui cooed, picking her up. "Isn't she adorable?"

"Yes, whatever sir, but you're not worried that Lenalee and the others are babies?" Reever asked.

"Well I am quite concerned, but Lenalee's so adorable! I still have all of her old baby clothes! Lenalee will look so cute!"

The other scientists sweat dropped as they watched their chief go gaga over his 'baby' sister.

"Chief you do realize that the last time this happened it lasted a week?" Reever asked.

"Which means we will be short on exorcists for a week," Jack pointed out.

"That is a problem," Komui said, going back to his 'normal' self. "But that means Lenalee will be adorable for a week, but it's not like she wasn't adorable before," he said, hugging Lenalee, who was laughing and grabbing at his glasses.

"We should get Jerry and the other exorcists and tell them about the situation," Reever said.

"Right," the other three said.

ooOOoo

"WHAAT!"

Reever, Jack, Johnny, and Tapp had asked Jerry, Bookman, Miranda, Marie, and Krory to meet them in the lounge to tell them about the baby thing. It caused quick on roar.

"What do you mean their babies?" Krory asked.

"W-will they be like that forever or will they have to grow up again?" Miranda asked, frighten to hear the answer.

"It is only temporary don't worry," Reever said.

"How long will it last?" Bookman asked, annoyed that his successor is supposedly a baby.

"Only a week," Johnny said.

"This isn't a joke is it?" he asked.

"Well if it's because of Ed and Luke I highly doubt it's a joke. Is it Reever?" Krory asked.

"Look behind the couch," Reever said, sighing.

The group on the couch turned around in their seats and looked behind them. On the ground in a play pen were a white haired baby with a scar on its left eye, a red headed baby wearing an eye patch over it's right eye, a blonde haired baby, a black haired baby with little pigtails, a raven haired baby with a ponytail and an evil look in it's eyes, a brunette with pink streaks playing with a wolf pup, and a strange looking creature baby wearing a too big of a hat.

"It's true," Jerry said.

"Uh who's that?" Krory asked, pointing at the baby with the hat.

"Oh that's Reign," Ed said.

"What happened to her?" Miranda asked.

"What do you mean? This was how she looked when she was a baby," Ed said.

"Well she is an alien," Bookman said.

"What we need is for each of you to take turns and watch them. While some of you are on missions the others will watch them," Jack said. "We know it's a lot to ask, but we scientists can't find time to watch them."

"That's understandable," Jerry said.

"Who's watching them first?" Marie asked.

"That's up to you guys," Tapp said. "But starting tomorrow we'll need you to watch them."

"Okay don't worry you can count on us…I hope," Miranda said.

Day 1

Miranda was in the lounge putting Allen down with the other sleeping babies. "Phew they're finally asleep."

"HI MIRANDA!" Ed said as he slammed the door open, a fog horn in his hand blaring.

All at once every baby woke up crying, Ray howling.

"Ah! There there. It's alright," Miranda said trying to calm the babies down. "Let's just relax. It's nap time."

"Hey Miranda what's up?" Ed said, walking over to the crying babies. "Geez, do they ever sleep?"

"Th-they were just sleeping until you came," Miranda said sadly.

"Did you try having them take a nap?" he asked, not listening to what she said.

Miranda sighed a sad, defeated sigh.

Ed looked intently at the crying babies then he snapped his fingers. "I've got it!" He proceeded to pick each baby up and placing them back down in the play pen, Miranda watched confused. "There," he said, showing her the now calm babies. "Nap time buddies!"

"What?"

"See, Robin lays on Ray's stomach as he curls around her, Allen and Lenalee share a blanket, Lavi hugs Lily as they sleep, and Kanda and Reign next to each other while holding hands. Nap time buddies!"

"How did you…," Miranda said stunned, but sighed in relief as she sat down on a couch.

"Baby love," Ed laughed, looking at the three couples. "Ray's a loyal pet too."

"Ray's not a pet. He and I are Robin's partners," Luke said as he came into the room with Bookman.

"I've come to relieve you of your duties Ms. Lotto," Bookman said.

"Oh thank you!" Miranda said walking out of the room.

"They're asleep now so you don't have much to do," Ed said as Bookman looked over at the play pen.

"Imbecile," he said, seeing Lavi holding Lily close to him as the babies slept. He tried to pry his arms off the female baby only to have Lavi start crying causing all the other babies to start crying as well. "He should know better. He knows the rule of the Bookmen."

"I don't know what you're talking about mister," Luke said. "But it's baby love. You can't separate them without them crying."

"Here watch," Ed said and placed the babies back with their nap time buddies. "See, nap time buddies!"

Bookman looked at the two creatures annoyed. He sat down on one of the couches sighing. "This is going to be a long week."

Day 2 

The babies were gathered in the kitchen with Jerry, all sitting in high chairs, Jerry busy at work cooking.

"Who's ready for some yummy food?" he said as he placed a bowl of different mashed food on each baby's high chair. They all stared at them iintrigued. "Who wants to try it first? How about you, Allen, you love to eat."

Jerry picked up the bowl on Allen's high chair and scooped some of the mush into a spoon. He brought the spoon to Allen's mouth, who ate it happily, his eyes shining.

The others watched as he devoured the food. When he was done Allen started reaching for Lavi's bowl, but Lavi pulled it away from the white haired baby and toward himself Allen's face fell, then he looked over to his right to see Reign eating her food. He reached across to take some. Reign glared at him and punched him sending Allen out of his chair and landing on Robin's high chair's tray knocking the bowl off. The bowl's contents went flying across the room and hit Kanda dead on the face. Kanda wiped it off of his face in his tiny fist and threw it landing on Lily, who was laughing at Kanda until he hit her with the food. She proceeded to throw food back at him, but ended up hitting Lenalee. And thus began the baby food fight.

"Stop! Stop!" Jerry shouted as he tried to calm the infants, food hitting him in the process. All the while Ray was on the ground eating his dinner while food was landing on the ground around him.

"Hiya Jerry!" Ed said walking into the kitchen with Luke.

"I'm sorry, Ed and Luke, I can't cook you anything. I'm having a bit of a problem," Jerry said, trying to take the bowls of food away from the babies.

"Oh I have a solution if you want them to stop," he said. "WHO WANTS CANDY?"

And just like that, the babies stopped as fast as they started the food fight, all smiling wide smiles, excluding Reign and Kanda, they just looked over at the dragon with expectantly. Ray just continued eating.

Jerry looked from baby to baby astonished. "Amazing."

"What? Everybody loves candy," Ed said. "Don't tell me you didn't know that."

"Guess not," Luke said and the two left the kitchen.

Jerry sighed then looked around the room realizing how much food was everywhere. "This will take a while to clean."

Jerry spent the rest of the day cleaning the kitchen at the same time cooking for everyone at headquarters. Lucky for him Krory offered to watch the baby exorcists for the rest of the day.

Day 3

Outside it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining in a blue sky with clouds dotting the sky. Birds were chirping and children were running around playing.

Marie and Miranda were pushing two strollers with the babies in them through a park while Ray trotted alongside them, his tail wagging.

"It's such a nice day," Marie said as a bird chirped over head.

"Yes it is," Miranda said closing her eyes contently.

"Oh my, aren't you two a lovely couple."

Marie and Miranda blushed as they turned to see an elderly woman standing in front of them smiling.

"Oh no no no no," Miranda said, waving her hands in front of her. "We're not together. We're just taking these-"

"Oh look at these adorable puppies," the woman said, looking at the babies in the strollers.

"Puppies?...," Marie and Miranda with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

Um they're not puppies," Marie said, watching her pick up Reign.

"Are they for sale?" the elderly woman said petting Reign roughly.

Irritated Reign bit the woman's hand with her sharp teeth.

"Oh no!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Aw the puppy is teething," the woman laughed, blood dripping down her hand.

"Sorry!" Miranda shouted, taking the growling Reign from her.

"Aw what a cute kid you two have," the woman said, patting Ray's head.

Marie and Miranda looked at each other with bewildered expressions.

"That's a wolf ma'am," Marie said.

"Here's some candy little boy," she said, taking a candy bar out of her purse and giving it to Ray. The elderly woman then gave each baby a dog biscuit. "Have a nice day," she said as she walked away, waving to Marie and Miranda.

"That was…odd," Marie said, he and Miranda staring after the woman unaware that Reign was eating the dog biscuits with a satisfied look, while the other babies stared either at Ray's candy bar enviously or in awe at Reign.

Day 4

"Okay Lenalee, we are going to be playing games today," said a gleeful Komui to his sister.

"Mister, don't forget that you have to play with the others as well," Luke said, Ed standing next to him.

"Huh? Oh yea, the other babies," Komui said, looking at the rest of the baby exorcists. "Now what should we do for games?"

He scrunched up his face in thought, putting a finger to his mouth. Luke and Ed watched awaiting him to answer his question. At last Komui snapped his fingers announcing, "I've got it. We'll play dress up."

"Dress up?" Ed said intrigued as Komui dashed out of the room coming back a second later with a giant, black bin in his arms.

He placed it on the ground in front of the babies, Ed, and Luke. He opened it to reveal costumes of all shapes, sizes, and colors.

"Alright now everyone! Pick out an outfit to put on and we'll play Make Believe!"

The babies peered inside the bin having no idea of what they were doing or looking at. No one wanted to choose their costume first, except Ed and Luke who immediately dressed in tutus, fairy wings, and crowns and were now parading around the room waving wands, shouting random 'spells'. Ray just laid on the couch, watching them with amused interest.

Slowly Robin reached into the bin and pulled out a bow and arrows with suction cups on them, and a brown cloak. She looked at them. The others watched as she put on of the arrows on the bow, pulling it back. She shot it and everybody watched it whizz through the air and then hit Luke directly on the back of the head.

"I'm hit! I'm hit!" Luke shrieked, falling to his knees then face planting the ground.

"No Luke!" Ed cried, holding him in his arms.

"Ed, tell my wife and kids I love them," Luke said in a strained, dying voice.

"But you don't have a wife or kids," Ed said sobbing.

The group of babies and Komui watched the scene play out before them.

Komui blinked. "Okay then… Well let's hurry up and pick out our outfits."

After digging through the bin and fighting over costume pieces the babies had picked out their costumes and were in a clump together all wearing the colorful clothes.

The babies had rummaged through the bin until they found costumes that satisfied them. Allen had found a black and white clown costume, Lavi was wearing a pirate costume, Lenalee was wearing a cute princess dress, Kanda was wearing a samurai outfit, Lily wore a cute little Alice dress, Reign wore a black cloak and nothing more.

"Okay everyone!" Komui said. "Let's play!"

The babies began doing whatever as Komui played with them, mostly Lenalee. Allen and Lavi found plastic swords and started a sword fight. Robin was running around with Ray shooting the arrows all over the room. At one point Reign and Kanda attacked the two with their own plastic swords and knocked Allen and Lavi's swords out of their hands. The swords went flying and landed by Lenalee, and Lily who were playing with a tea set. The two girls just stared at the swords as if it was nothing, but then Komui exploded.

"How dare you attack my sweet Lenalee!" he roared.

Allen and Lavi cowered as Komui loomed over them raging. They began crying.

"I don't think you're supposed to yell at babies," Luke said, as Lenalee and Lily comforted Allen and Lavi.

Reever then walked in to see the two crying babies in front of the angry science chief.

"What did you do Chief?" Reever asked exasperated.

"These two attacked my Lenalee!" Komui stated, pointing at the two boys.

"She's looks fine to me," Reever said, annoyed.

"Maybe Komui shouldn't babysit anymore," Ed said.

Komui continued to glare at Allen and Lavi, who were now whimpering.

"Will this week ever end?" Reever mumbled, pressing his fingers to his temples.

Day 5

In the library Krory sat in one of the large reading chairs, a book in his lap, and all the babies (and puppy) sitting in a semi-circle around him. Ed and Luke were sitting among them chanting: "Story time."

"Well let's see," Krory said, flipping through the book. "What story would you like to hear?"

Robin crawled over to Krory and peered into the book and pointed at a title.

"Sleeping Beauty? Okay then," Krory said and began to read.

When Krory finished the story, he looked to see all the babies staring up at him expectantly, waiting for another story, while Ed and Luke were fast asleep and snoring loudly. Luke jerked awake and said, "That was boring!"

"Read a more exciting story," Ed said now wide awake.

"Well I uh," Krory said, flipping through the book.

"Here, we'll tell a story," Luke said. He and Ed began to tell a horror story. Everyone listened closely, some of the babies cowering behind one another.

"And they all lived happily ever after," Ed said. "The end."

Ed and Luke bowed and smiled as they looked at their audience, awaiting their response.

The babies burst out in tears.

"Geez, if you didn't like the story you could have said so," Luke said annoyed.

"I don't think a horror story is something you tell to babies," Krory said trying to calm the chaos down.

"Whatever," the two creatures said and left Krory dealing with the babies.

Day 6

All the babies were gathered in the lounge, each one had an adult paired up with them.

"Why are we here?" Reever asked who had Robin and Ray by his feet.

"We have you all here in one room because today will be a Mommy and Me Day," Ed informed.

"Mommy and Me Day?" Jack asked with Lily in his lap.

"Oh that sounds like fun, huh Lenalee?" Komui asked hugging his sister, who was giggling.

"Is this really necessary?" Bookman said, sitting on a couch, Lavi sat next to him grabbing his feet as he rolled onto his back, a wide smile on his face.

Johnny was with Kanda and Tapp was with Reign making sure neither baby hurt anyone. Jerry was with Allen, who was eating more of the cook's baby food.

"Yes," Ed said. "We need to form a bond with our children. How else will a baby trust its mother?"

"We're not their mothers," Reever said. "We're not even related to any of them aside from Komui, Jack, Lenalee, and Lily."

"So today we will be doing finger painting. YAY!" Ed said while Luke finished setting up the art supplies.

"Okay! Let's get painting!" Luke roared.

Every pair had their own easel and set of jars full of paint. The babies immediately went for the paints, dipping their hands in it and slapping their hands on the paper. Most of the adults just stood and watched. Komui and Jack helped their sisters a bit; Jerry, Johnny, Reever, and Tapp stood and watched; Bookman didn't bother doing anything as Lavi threw paint at the easel. Reign and Kanda threw paint at each other when Reign splattered paint on the paper causing it to splatter on him as well. Robin and Ray painted a farm together, Ray using his tail like a paintbrush. Allen, having set his bowl of food next to the jars of paint, mixed the food and paint up. He started using the food as paint and almost ate some paint until Jerry stopped him. By the end of the chaos the easels were either covered in paint or most of the babies were covered in paint.

"Okay everyone! Let's see your works of art!" Ed said.

He went over to Lily and Lenalee who had each painted a field of flowers and with the idea from Jack and Komui, connected the two pictures to form one large field of flowers.

"Nice use of space and color," Ed said, nodding his head.

"Very creative," Luke said.

"But not what we are looking for," Ed said.

"What do you mean it's not what you are looking for? My Lenalee's paintings are the best things you'll ever see!" Komui shouted.

"Since when has this been a contest?" Jack asked as he held Komui back from attacking Ed and Luke.

"Next!" Luke shouted and he and Ed walked over to Robin and Ray's painting.

"Very cute and creative," Ed commented.

"Nice use of teamwork," Luke said.

Robin hugged Ray around the neck as the two 'judges' went on to the next painting

They examined Allen's food and paint splattered easel.

"This one makes me hungry," Ed said.

"Agreed."

"Next!" the two creatures shouted and went over to Johnny and Tapp with Reign and Kanda.

They saw the splattered easels then the two babies covered in paint.

"Brilliant!" Ed exclaimed.

"Marvelous!" Luke declared.

"What?" the adults said.

"These paint covered babies show how much they get into their work," Ed explained.

"Reign and Kanda win!" they announced.

"This was dumb," Tapp said.

"At least everything will be back to normal tomorrow," Johnny said. "I hope…"

Day 7

The babies were playing and crawling around in the lounge with Jack and Komui watching them play with Ed and Luke.

"So how much longer until they're back to normal?" Jack asked.

"Not sure," Komui said his annoying innocent look on his face.

"Are you serious? But today should be the last day"

"True, but I really don't know if it lasts a week. This only happened one other time."

Jack groaned. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Hey Jack, hey Komui."

The two scientists turned around to see Terrence walking in.

"Hey Terrence, how was the mission?" Jack asked the finder.

"Good, but um, what's with the babies?" he asked, seeing Reign and Kanda sitting up sleeping back to back and holding hands, Ray and Robin curled up together, Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Lily playing with some toys. He picked Lavi up and held him up to his face. Lavi gave him a death glare.

"It's a long story," Jack said.

"That's what Lily and Lavi's baby will look like," Luke snickered.

"What are you talking about?" Terrence asked as he set Lavi back on the ground.

Lavi crawled back over to the other three babies and hugged Lily, who was playing with a doll.

"I'd say the formula should wear off right about…now," Komui guessed.

And at that moment puffs of pink smoke appeared where the babies were. In their place were the full grown exorcists. Terrence stood in shock.

Lily looked at Lavi, who was still hugging her. "Um…why are you hugging me?"

"I don't know," Lavi said, quickly releasing her.

"Why do you have a pacifier in your mouth, Allen?" Lenalee asked.

Allen spit the pacifier out. "Why do you have a rattle?"

Robin and Ray woke up then and saw where they were.

"Why am I on the ground?" Robin asked.

Reign and Kanda woke up and looked at their hands.

"Why are you holding my hand?" Reign questioned.

"Why are you leaning against my back?" Kanda asked.

"Cool, they're back to normal," Luke said.

"What do you mean 'back to normal'?" the finder and exorcists asked.

"Long story," Jack sighed. "Oh Ed, I've been wondering this for a while. How did you know how to keep them calm when they were babies?"

"Oh that's easy," Ed said as the others said, "Babies?"

"Reign gave me a naptime buddy, Mr. Wuggles, and gives me candy so I'll be quiet," Ed said with a smile.

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was fun to come up with ideas for activities that adults would do with babies. The Mommy and Me Day idea was thanks to my friend bcozy and the finger painting competition was thanks to Darkargo (I hope I got that last one right I can't remember which of the two came up with the finger painting competition DX). If you have any ideas for another oneshot for this send me a pm and I'll be glad to write it. Running low on ideas for this fanfic haha. I hope you enjoyed and review please. Btw if anyone can guess the reference about the giant mushroom wins a cookie :3**


	17. Lily Lily Lily Lily What

Lily! Lily! Lily! What?

Lily walked through the halls exhausted. She had just come back from a mission bruised and beaten. All she wanted to do was get to her bed and take a long nap. She walked by the library, which just so happened to be when Lavi was coming out of it. He spotted her and grinned. He caught up to her and walked right next to her. She didn't say anything.

"Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Hey Lily. Hey Lily. Hey Lily. Lily Sahi. Lily Sahi. Lily Sahi. Lily Sahi. Yo Lil. Lil. Lil. Lil. Lils. Lils. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily." 

"What?"

"Hi." He kissed her cheek and walked away.


End file.
